


Ten Years Later

by MrsMneme



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, Gen, Gladiolus Amicitia as A King’s Shield, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, Post-Dawn of the Future, Professor Prompto Argentum, Prompto Argentum as a researcher, Queen Lunafreya Lucis Caelum, Sick Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMneme/pseuds/MrsMneme
Summary: Though he was still tired, but Lord Scientia’s face looked so pleased and relaxed. Ignis had played an important role in raising his best friends’ children from their early childhood of both the crown princess as well as her brother. He had taken good care of them, and had earned their trust.Their laugher sounded so happily but the king found himself hard to manage such a delighted laughingNoctis barely talked all the way back. He felt anxiety clouded him. He tried to shake it off but he couldn’t.Ten years was quite a long time, but it might not be long enough to regain everything you had lost.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 16
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	Ten Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> This is for FFXV Brotherly Love Week on twitter. It can be considered either for “Day 9 : Happy/Sad Tears” or “ Day 12 : Sick”. Please enjoy. :)
> 
> See my illustration on Twitter [here](https://mobile.twitter.com/amula6812/status/1282358581044510722)

Ten years was quite a long time, but it might not be long enough to regain everything you had lost.

King Noctis leaned back resting his head on the headrest, peering through the car window at Insomnia street view to see Insomnians walked along pedestrians in the blue twilight. Ten years ago he and his people had returned to fix and rebuild this fallen city. Their hard working had changed ruins into an inhabitable place. Then more people had moved in. But current population was far less than it had been before it had fallen. He really missed crowded Insomnia as it had used to be. And he probably had to keep waiting more than a decade.

Evening sky dimmed indigo and the city lights were turned on. There were not many cars on the street so the royal motorcade could move at its own pace. On the driver’s seat in front of the king, the Chamberlain Assistant, Eurus Scientia was focusing on his duty as a driver while the King’s Shield, Gladiolus Amicitia was sitting shotgun.

The Shield’s phone buzzed almost the same time as the King’s. “Professor A, huh?” He said with a smirk. Noctis unlocked his phone to found an emoji from his old friend. Gladiolus was right, It was Prompto Argentum who had sent them replies.

Iggy isn’t much tired after MRI scanning.  
Everything seems ok.  
Perfect time to visit  
See ya ;)

Noctis sent back an emoji with a smile when he recalled his memories of the second rooftop conversation. His old friend had asked him for a private talk during the hospital rebuilding.

“I’ll work here as a medical researcher.” He declared. Noctis frawn. 

“W…What’s going?” The King asked with a surprise. As far as he knew, statistics and biology were his best friend’s least favorite.

“One of my hunting buddy was a doctor.” The blonde replied. “He took care of injury hunters and sometimes lent a hand at the field hospitals. I helped him as much as I could. Doctors had to try some new methods, new medicine and new guidelines cause we lacked of supplies and equipments. They sometimes had to run patients’ samples tests themselves cause we lacked of technologists. I helped collecting patients’ data, doing some sorta researching and sample analyzing for years. Then I found myself good at it. Field doctors asked me to work in their lab after my hunt ended. And the time has come.”

“You’ve changed so much, I mean you’ve far moved ahead.” The king smiled.

“Thanks Noct. Crowncity central hospital has a huge lab. We can do more research than we did. Maybe I can study Niffelheim’s old papers and their cloning techniques. How good it would be if we can find a better treatment from them.”

Noctis still had much more to catch up after ten years of disappearing. Sometimes it turned out to be a surprise, so did this one. But knowing Prompto’s new career had made him more happy than surprised. Because he had realized his best friend had already known his happiness.

And the professor was waiting for him at the hospital bedside, when he visited his own Chamberlain, Ignis Scientia.

“Your majesty.” Ignis tried his best to bow.

“You look quite fine, Iggy.” The king sounded slightly relieved. “Any confirming operation date?”

“The doctors confirmed it on the day after tomorrow.” He replied.

“The operation will begin at nine, and may take a long time. I’ll participate as well and, of cause, I’ll tell you it there’s any update.” Prompto affirmed.

Noctis reached his retainer’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Hope everything’s ok.” He said. 

“Thanks, Noct.” Ignis squeezed back.

“Everyone at Citadel sent their regards to you, Ignis.” Queen Lunafreya touched his forearm. “All of us hope you are doing well.” Her voice sounded very soft. “You don’t have to worry about anything at Citadel. Eurus is a fast learner. Everything is alright. You can take a break as long as you need.” 

She didn’t have The Oracle’s power anymore, no foresight and no mystery voice. But her words, her voice and her gestures had miraculous power to comfort who suffered and encourage who was weak. She definitely had made a graceful queen of Lucis and Tenebrae. 

The queen looked over her shoulder and continued. “The only problem is, there’re someones missing you so much and asking me to take them here.”

“Uncle Ignis, we brought you flowers.” The little princess said when her retainer put a huge vase on the bedside drawers.

“Thank you, Your Highness.” The Advisor’s lips slightly curled into a smile. The princess stepped closer then her brother followed. The two held his hand and asked him about his illness. Ignis answered gently. Then they started a chit-chat. The siblings had a lot to share since he had taken his break, their new songs in piano classes, their new toys, the princess’ new tart recipe and her father’s suggestions, that were always yes.

Though he was still tired, but Lord Scientia’s face looked so pleased and relaxed. Ignis had played an important role in raising his best friends’ children from their early childhood of both the crown princess, Princess Ardelyn, who had been named similarly to the first chosen king, as well as her brother, Prince Aerus, whose name was similar to the first Oracle. He had taken good care of them, and had earned their trust.

Their laugher sounded so happily but the king found himself hard to manage such a delighted laughing.

His kids might believe that their favorite retainer’s illness was not so serious. He would be healed after some long rest. But they were wrong. Long ago Ignis’ corneas had been burned cloudy as a fee for temporary using the power of Lucis. But when the world had gone dark, his vision had partially returned. He had been on his own, everyone had been so busy, truth had not yet been told. About a year before the king’s return, he had lost his vision again and his headache had started annoying him. No one had known his illness until he had collapsed and convulsed six months ago. The doctor had found a tumor in his brain, a true cause of his headaches and vomiting, it had also made a small part which controlled visual area in his Occipital lobe malfunction, so his vision had gone worse. The doctors could take it out by surgery, but they could not assure whether the area would recover or not.

When the problem was about losing an organ, Professor Argentum and his fellow researchers had been consulted and asked to joined the team. As he had been known for years as an expert in making cloned substitutes organs. But he had never made a complicated organ such as brain parts.

Knowing his higher risk to be more handicapped or even dead than just take the tumor off, also seeing a chance to get his vision back, Ignis’s decision had been made to have his damaged brain part replaced by the cloned one. He had strictly followed the physician’s instructions, had had several scanning and tests until the medical team had affirmed he was ready for the operation. But the king was still worried about him.

Noctis barely talked all the way back. He felt anxiety clouded him. He tried to shake it off but he couldn’t. The king did not go to his living room but instead he went to his workplace. After letting Eurus, Ignis’ nephew and adopted son, to leave, he walked back and forth, took deep breaths, tried to focus on the late Kings’ photos than his concerns, hoping it could help.

“Still worry, huh?” Gladiolus padded his hand on the king’s shoulder. Noctis nodded.

“I don’t have to, right? Iggy looks very ready. Prompto is the best of his career. The doctors are very skillful. Everything is well prepared. But… dunno why I still do.”

The Shield smiled at his king in understanding. Everyone sensed their subtle worries about the operation, so did him.

“You did your best. All we have to do is leaving it to Prompto and his team. And hope.” His voice sounded more soft and calm, as he tried to comfort his old friend. “It’s believed that swinging swords can help sweep stress. Wanna hit something at 9pm? I’m sure there’s no one left in the training room now.”

“Nine is not too late to train.” The King managed a faint smile. “Can you be my sparring partner?”

“Sure!” The Shield replied.

Their training made the king smiled in relief. He had a good sleep that night. Swinging a sword really made him relaxed.

Until he got the third update from Prompto.

The Professor’s first update was sent shortly after the operation completed. The tumor was taken and the damaged part was replaced. Although he lost lots of blood, but Ignis’ vital signs was stable. The second was sent 10 hours after the first, to tell he gained consciousness slowly. The third was sent 12 hours after the second, stated that he was in shock. Noctis called him, the Professor’s voice was quite rasp like he tried his best not to show his exhaustion and distress. Nonetheless, he said there was still hope. Ignis might need more time.

The King and his Shield had weapon training more often than ever. They had to keep calm and hope. The Professor’s texts reached them everyday. It took more than a week until he invited them to visit. As the Chamberlain was fine enough to leave intensive care unit.

When Gladiolus opened the door, Noctis saw his retainer rested in a semi-sitting position on his hospital bed talking to the Professor. He still had some tubes attached to his chest and left backhand. When he heard his name, he turned his head toward the king, his right eye swept around in searching. The King could not notice any sign of eye contact. But he still smiled. Knowing his best friend regained almost his consciousness and power was much appreciated.

Noctis got to the bedside and squeezed his Advisor’s hand like it used to be. Ignis lean forward. When he came close, he saw green right eye met his. His cornea was still cloudy, but no doubt it focused on him. The Chamberlain touched his cheek and smiled.

“You look way more mature than I can remember.”

Noctis felt tears ran down his cheeks. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the patient’s shoulders. “Undoubtedly, mate! I’m 40 now.” He replied, rest his head on his shoulder. Then he felt his friends’ arms embracing  
him, their heads rested against his. They laughed together with tears of joy on their faces.

“Welcome back, Iggy. Welcome back.”

............................

One year later.

He had read all projects and funding request sent to him several times until he remembered all of them. He opened memorandums of governors’ comments and House of Lord’s suggestions from the recent videoconference to prioritize all requests. The King started hypothesizing about how to divide their limited budget. Then he needed to know how much Citadel could really support. King Noctis then typed an e-mail to Minister of Finance asking for budget calculating for all hypotheses. The Minister replied him that they would be completed tomorrow morning. The King thanked to him then leaned backwards to his ergonomic executive chair and muttered.

“I’m worn out now.”

“Considering there’s no urgent task or appointment left. We can call it a day.” Ignis replied after he had finished peering at his laptop.

“Good. Having all day long conferences made me ready to drop.” The King murmured, stretched his arms and legs.

The Chamberlain turned off his laptop and got out of his chair to prepare the King’s tea. But he paused and turned back to ask. “Would you like a breath of fresh air outside Citadel, Noct?”

“Huh?”

“I just found a nice coffee shop with a trustworthy owner. Their coffee tastes quite good. I have to leave in one hour to drive the princess and the prince home. You can come with me, spend a good hour there and pick up your kids at school. Sounds great?” He sent the shop’s data to Lord Amicitia’s phone. “Any suggestions from the Shield?”

“Sounds ok. No objection.” He smiled.

“Your suggestions, Your Majesty?”

“Let’s go.”

As the royal car moved, The King rested his chin on his knuckle in relief while he was chit-chatting with his Advisor and his Shield. After Lord Scientia had full recovered from the brain surgery, he had had a plastic surgery for his left eyelid then an operation to transplant his corneas. So his vision had fully returned and he was finally back to the driver’s seat. Noctis really missed this moment, when he sat on the backseat watching Ignis driving him around. The King smiled. Another one he had long lost just returned. Although he hadn’t yet regained them all, but he was glad to keep waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I’d like to see the bros’ lives after Dawn of the Future. Of cause, I have wondered if there is a way to make Ignis get his vision back. I also wonder how it could be if Prompto changed his career to be more like Verstael. So I gave it a try.


End file.
